


Goofy Charisma

by Zerrat



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: let_it_loose_df, Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jecht just missed his wife back at home, but he couldn't deny how Laguna's odd charm had drawn him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofy Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with Duodecim canon, and was written for the Dissidia kink meme (let_it_loose_df) just after Laguna was revealed as a playable character and before Jecht was revealed as a Cosmos pawn. Hence the alternate universe - canon label. 
> 
> For the prompt _'I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO ANON. Just get me these two DILFs!'_
> 
> [Originally posted as anonymous on 10 December 2010](http://let-it-loose-df.livejournal.com/902.html?thread=140678#t140678).

Jecht lay on his back, his hands crossed behind his head, looking up at the tiled roof of the Old Chaos Shrine with the ghost of a grin on his face. He was naked, except for his bandana and an old blanket he’d scavenged from a ruined town.

The old blanket had slipped, and now only covered him from the waist down, baring his scarred torso and abdomen. He looked down from the ceiling then, across to where another man lay beside him. The other man had longer, dark-hair – not usually Jecht’s type, he had to admit – and still wore his white tshirt. Jecht grinned, the feeling self-satisfaction warming him, filling him with a buzz. Laguna might be wearing that white t-shirt, but he sure as hell wasn’t wearing anything else!

At first, this whole thing had started as a way to piss his son off. What would have enraged Tidus more, than to see his father flirting with another man? To Jecht, it had been just another way to toughen his kid up, force him to see that things weren’t always so cut and dry as Tidus liked to pretend.

Back then, Jecht remembered thinking that the guy was cute, in a moronic and bumbling kind of way. The way Laguna’s leg had cramped up when he realized that Jecht was actually flirting with him – it had set Jecht to uproarious laughter. Cute guy. A tad young, but there had been a wisdom beyond his years that had fascinated Jecht, a charisma that defied all logic. And just like that, Jecht had been drawn in to Laguna’s oblivious charm. Maybe he missed his long lost wife, Dannae. Maybe it was something else entirely.

He’d fought it a little, at first. He’d fought to drive the memory of Laguna’s laugh, his smile, his goofy charisma from his mind, all to no avail. Finally, Jecht had just shrugged and went with it. If his heart was so damn certain that it liked Laguna, then who was he to argue? Instead, he set his efforts to seducing the Cosmos-sworn gunner, using all of the vast knowledge of women, flirtation and showmanship he’d gained in Zanarkand.

First thing he learned – don’t get drunk on ‘courage’ and throw up on your date-to-be when you ask him out. Turns out that maybe people don’t really like drunken proposals, either.

He slipped a hand under the blanket, feeling battle-scars and muscle. Laguna might have been a gunner and a wannabe journalist, but the man could handle himself in a fight in a way that Jecht respected.

Things between them had gotten serious quickly, and Jecht was no longer certain that this was just casual lust, that he could back out of this at any given moment. And it was starting to weigh on him. On one hand, he was Chaos-sworn, and there was all that Chaos had promised. A new life, a world without Sin. A world in which he could raise his son in Spira. But then there was Laguna now, a man of Cosmos, and Jecht wasn’t sure if he’d be able to cut Laguna down for that dream anymore.

He cursed softly. Frustrating. There was so much that he didn’t understand about this war. At the edge of awareness, he remembered dying many times over. Partially remembered oaths to Cosmos, the muscle memory that seemed to already know Laguna, knew his hotspots, what would make him melt.

He looked at the roof again, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Laguna’s soft snores.

Maybe tomorrow he’d try to work things out. Yeah. Tomorrow would be a better day for all this crazy mindfuck stuff.

At least one thing was for sure. He knew Laguna, and that was enough for him.


End file.
